Un Amor que Trasciende
by Queila Fabiana
Summary: Ella era la princesa, el un simple siervo su amor ¿será posible?, ONE-SHOT espero que les guste, dejen review


Un amor que trasciende

**Un amor que trasciende**

En un castillo enorme que era un sueño para cualquiera vivía una hermosa princesa de largos cabellos castaños, pero tan reluciente como los rayos del sol y una tez blanca y suave como la misma nieve.

Un día después de cumplir los 16 años, Sakura, la princesa fue a pasear por el jardín cuando escucho a alguien acercarse…

"¿Quién esta ahí?" pregunto asustada

El aludido se acerco ante ella

"Soy Shaoran, un nuevo ciervo su majestad" el joven hizo una reverencia, la princesa estaba muy impresionada por lo guapo que era aquel siervo, tenia el cabello color chocolate y despeinado pero eso lo hacia ver más guapo, sus ojos eran color ámbar y a través de su vestimenta se podía apreciar el buen cuerpo que tenia.

"Con su permiso, me retiro" dijo Shaoran comenzando a caminar

"No espera" le dijo Sakura

"¿Se le ofrece algo?" pregunto educado

"si, tu compañía" dijo la princesa sin saber porque deseaba la compañía de aquel siervo.

"Si, lo que usted ordene su alteza" respondió el siervo

Sakura se dirigió a un árbol frondoso y se sentó en una de las raíces de aquel árbol y le indico al siervo Shaoran que hiciera lo mismo.

Desde ese mismo momento algo paso entre ellos, solo con verse a los ojos su vida se llenaba de dicha.

Todos los días se miraban bajo el mismo árbol hablaban de diversas cosas y poco a poco se fueron enamorando aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitía, después de todo ella era la princesa y el un simple plebeyo.

Un día bajo el mismo árbol Sakura se aventuro a preguntar

"Shaoran ¿Tienes prometida?" pregunto con un leve rubor en las mejillas

"no" respondió seco "y ¿usted?.."

"van a comprometerme" ante esta afirmación hubo un silencio muy incomodo

Shaoran acerco su mano a la de la bella princesa y la estrujo con suma delicadeza, ella al ver esto le sonrió y se acerco para darle un leve beso en la mejilla, Shaoran al percibir esto se puso rojo, y sin planearlo se comenzó a acercar a los labios de Sakura y la beso con una ternura tal, disfrutando el néctar dulce de esos labios que hace tanto ansiaba probar…

"Lo siento su alteza, soy un impertinente" dijo cabizbajo

"¡No lo sientas! Al oír esto el siervo la miro fijamente a los ojos

"Su alteza…" susurro Shaoran sorprendido

"Sakura, me llamo Sakura" dijo con mucha dulzura

"No es correcto que la llame por su nombre solo soy un siervo" dijo con mucha tristura reflejada en sus ojos

"es correcto por que… es amor" dijo agachando su mirada

"Amor… usted siente amor hacia mi" dijo el ambarino con alegría indescriptible

"si te amo"

"yo también te amo"

El silencio los invadió nuevamente, pero este era agradable para ambos, ya no había más palabras, el haber dicho TE AMO fue suficiente.

"¿Qué haremos?" pregunto con temor la princesa

"No lo se" respondió el siervo

"no quiero alejarme de ti" dijo con afán la princesa

"pero, pronto te comprometerás y será con un hombre que pueda darte la vida a la cual estas acostumbrada, yo nunca podría darte esa vida, no soy nadie" dijo con furia reflejada en su bello rostro

"¡Vales mucho por eso mi corazón te ha elegido!" exclamo la princesa

"Sakura…" susurro

"¡¡Huyamos!!" grito "¡¡Vamonos lejos de aquí!!" lo abrazo con fuerza

"Pero… no podría darte una vida digna" dijo estrechándola más contra si

"será digna si tengo tu amor… por favor vamonos juntos" estallo en llanto, no podía evitarlo amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

El ambarino pensó por un momento, tenia unos primos en el norte ellos los podrían ayudar además él tenía muchos conocimientos acerca de animales, carpintería y herrería, talvez solo talvez la guardia del rey no los encontraría y podrían vivir felices el resto de sus vidas. ¡OH, por Dios! Estaba soñando eso nunca podría ser así.

"Esta bien, mañana nos vemos aquí a media noche, trae un bulto con algo de ropa y cómoda" dijo con seriedad

"¡¡Gracias!!" la princesa salto de alegría como una niña chiquita, eso le causo mucha gracia a Shaoran

"Te amo nos vemos mañana" dijo la princesa depositando un leve beso sobre los labios del joven siervo

"Adiós, mi princesa" dicho esto la princesa se alejo del lugar, y el siervo solo la observaba mientras se preguntaba ¿funcionara?

Al día siguiente

"pensé que no tendrías" dijo Shaoran abrazando a la princesa

"nunca te dejaría" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Vamos hay dos caballos esperándonos afuera" le informo mientras la guiaba por el extenso jardín

Cabalgaron toda la noche, cuando el sol comenzó a salir decidieron detenerse a descansar un poco

"¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?" cuestiono Sakura

"Unos tres días, descuida te aseguro que estaremos bien" respondido Shaoran

Pasaron los tres días, a Sakura le costo un poco acostumbrarse a estar viajando todo el día pero con el amor que le brindaba Shaoran logro sentir todo de manera distinta hasta ole parecía agradable dormir en sus brazos bajo las estrellas.

"Ven el poblado a lo lejos, ahí es donde vamos" señalo el ambarino

"Es hermoso" Sakura pudo divisar la pequeña villa a lo lejos se miraba hermosa era el lugar perfecto para vivir.

Llegaron al poblado y se dirigieron a una pequeña casa y tocaron la puerta

"¡Primo!" exclamo un joven de cabellos negro azulado, tez blanca y evidente musculatura.

"Eriol, me da mucho gusto verte, mira, ella es Sakura mi prometida" explico señalando a la mujer a su lado

"Buenos días" dijo Sakura haciendo una leve inclinación

"Bienvenidos ambos, pero pases; enseguida llamare a Tomoyo" los hizo pasar y acomodarse en una pequeña sala "Tomoyo, ven, mira quien nos visita"

Una mujer de cabellos largos azabaches y ojos amatistas entro a la sala y de inmediato abrazo a Shaoran

"Querida prima, me da mucho gusto verte, ven, te presento a Sakura, mi prometida

Las doncellas se saludaron y luego de unas horas de explicar todo lo sucedido y el porque estaban allí…

"Bueno, hablare con el Padre Yukito para que los case de inmediato" dijo la azabache con mucha amabilidad

"Gracias, Tomoyo te aseguro que no les daremos muchas molestias" afirmo el ambarino

"No es ninguna molestia, nos alegra que estén aquí" respondió Eriol

Arreglaron todo para la boda, se casaron ese fin de semana, Shaoran consiguió trabajo de carpintero y pudo construir una casa para su familia, si su familia pues Sakura le había dado la bendición de dos hijos: Alberto y Hoichy. La guardia del rey los busco por todos lados pero nunca los encontró y ellos pudieron vivir felices y en paz.

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡volví! Hace mucho que no escribía pero la verdad me ha pasado de todo, pero bueno para los seguidores de Contigo siempre ya inicie el capitulo octavo, ¡pronto actualización! Así que pendientes, quiero agradecerles por leer mis cursis fic, por favor cualquier comentario o sugerencia dejen sus review o mándemelos a . Aaa y por cierto visiten mi pagina que tengo con mi hermana www.QFKB-SN.es.tl


End file.
